


Hiccups

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Lexie visits her mother’s grave. Set at the beginning of season four.





	

Lexie was not bothered by death. She knew that because she could held death and had a photographic memory she knew that she could become a surgeon. Maybe, even a great one. 

She replayed on science and facts. People died from stage four cancer and brain tumors. People however did not die from the hiccups. That was a fact. Yet, here she was. Standing in front of her mother's grave. Her mother who somehow managed to die for the stupid hiccups. 

“I hate you.” Was the first thing that came to mind. “I hate that you died and left Molly and me, and made Dad into a drunk. It's like the world didn't get enough pleasure taking you away from me so they had to take Dad to and make my into almost an orphan. How could you? Who the fuck dies from the fucking hiccups?” 

She glared at the tombstone, wishing it would somehow answer her. She knew it won't though. Once someone was dead, they were just that. Dead. “I'm so mad at you, but you're the only person I want. isn't that weird? Who is going to keep Dad in line when I get married? And who is going to help me when I get pregnant and have a billion questions? Why did you go?” 

Lexie starts crying, “I need you.”


End file.
